


A Spider's Origin

by JTR01



Category: Spider-Man (Comicverse)
Genre: vote
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:33:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24129751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JTR01/pseuds/JTR01
Summary: On Earth-116, a new spider-totem is going to be born. And you get to decide who it is and what will lead them to become a hero.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

There is an infinite amount of life in your universe, and similarly there is an infinite amount of alternate universes in the multiverse. I am the Master Weaver, though once I was the Inheritor known as Karn. I eventually rebelled against my family, allying myself with the the spider-totems we hunted, and discovered my destiny to become the Master Weaver, the one who controls the web of life and destiny. I accepted my fate, and found my responsibility is to observe every totem, every life and their universes.

I have seen and done much since then, including being killed by my own sister before being brought back to life to continue my duty. But most importantly I have witnessed the lives of an infinite amount of totems, both heroes and villains with many trapped somewhere between that spectrum, and observed their lives which ranged from uneventful to filled with danger and heartbreak. I have seen Patton Parnel murder his way through all of New York before being killed, Eugene Thompson battle his demons and decide what he is meant to use his powers for, Peter Parker stop the man fated to kill his uncle, and Gwen Stacy fight crime with hep from her best friend Michelle Jones as the Lizard. I have seen heroes fall and monsters rise, only for new heroes to step up and continue the good fight. In every reality the eternal war between good and evil never ends, and I have seen many individuals become totems and part of the web.

Now, I show you one of those many worlds and one of those many totems. Now I take you to Earth-116, a world similar to many like Earth-616 and Earth-1610, where a bus is taking a group students on a school trip. The students are from Midtown High, a place many heroes and villains studied across the multiverse, and their destination is Oscorp, a company that I'm sure needs no introduction. And now, it is time to show you the totem who is the focus on our tale.

_Peter Parker-You know the story. Fifteen years old, lives with his aunt and uncle, parents died when he was young, unpopular at school but gifted academically. Though who knows what direction his life will go in this world._

_Miles Morales-Fourteen years old while everyone else has turned fifteen, Miles is the youngest in his class but is very intelligent and hard working. His father Jefferson is a police officer in the NYPD, where he is a good friend to captain Stacy, while his mother Rio is a nurse at the same hospital May Parker works._

_Gwen Stacy-Daughter of police captain George Stacy, Gwen's mother passed away when she was eight years old. Gifted in science, in particular chemistry, Gwen is also a passionate musician and plays in a band with her best friend._

_Harry Osborn-The popular and wealthy, but insecure, son of billionaire Norman Osborn who sent his son to public school to make sure he didn't become spoiled. Harry's mother died giving birth to him and his relationship with his father is tense at best, with Harry unsure how to bond with the man._

_Eugene "Flash" Thompson-Coming from a troubled home life, Flash takes out his anger in both positive and negative ways. A gifted athlete who also puts in the effort into his studies to continue playing the game he loves, he sadly unleashes his anger on unsuspecting victims and has been reprimanded by many for how he bullies people._

_Mary-Jane Watson-A confident and sociable girl, Mary-Jane has always been good at making friends with people. She lives with her aunt Anna next to the Parker family, having been taken in after her parents died in a car accident five years ago._

_Liz Allan-Perhaps the most popular girl in school, Liz is admittedly not exceptional in regards to her grades. However she is very good with languages, art and music while having impressive leadership skills as a result of her seemingly endless self-confidence that is bound to lead her well in the future._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I did this once before but I got discouraged by the lack of votes. I'm a little happier now so I figured I would do it again. The votes will be locked in after a week, though though if there are no new votes I will wait another week. If there are again no new votes I will simply make a choice myself. This has been posted on both FanFiction.Net and Ao3 and I will be using votes from both.
> 
> 19/05/20: The time allowing you to vote has ended. Our hero is going to be Mary Jane. I'll try to have the next chapter up soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Mary Jane, better known as MJ to her friends, wasn't one who enjoyed science, but trips could still be fun especially with her friends. Besides this trip could end up teaching her something interesting, and she was looking forward to seeing something cool at Oscorp. It was a very well known company that specializes in a lot of different things ranging from medicine to weapons, all of which will be shown to them on this trip. Though MJ knows that just means the stuff that won't be considered unethical, since she isn't naive.

She stood up once the bus slowed to a stop outside Oscorp, and followed her classmates out in an orderly fashion as told to by their teacher Mrs Warren. She heard overheard some still talking about their previous conversations, like Toni Stark's new bodyguard Iron Woman or the Fantastic Five group who brought the Baxter Building. In recent months it feels like the world was suddenly changing, with mutants no longer being considered a conspiracy theory and the impossible becoming possible, which is probably why this trip was arranged. With some companies being revealed to be doing experimentation like Hammer Industries, Oscorp probably wants the prestige. As she breathed in the air outside the bus, she smiled when she turned to see her best friend.

_Peter Parker-When MJ had moved with her aunt, she didn't doubt she would make friends. What she hadn't expected in was becoming friends with her neighbors. Despite his shyness Peter proved to be a very interesting person once he became comfortable around MJ. Despite being in very different social groups in the school, their friendship has remained strong and MJ often makes sure he isn't bullied by people._

_Miles Morales-MJ met Miles a few months ago when he transferred to Midtown, and MJ had volunteered to show Miles around. Remembering her own nervousness when she first arrived at the school, MJ took the younger teenager under her wing and the two have become good friends, with MJ helping him make friends while Miles has tutored MJ about her subjects._

_Gwen Stacy-Asked by a teacher to help tutor MJ through his chemistry lessons, the two quickly bonded through a shared love of music. Since then they often hang out and MJ has become a common visitor as Gwen's house, where she has always become close with George Stacy. The two have even talked about starting their own band, though arguments have began over who it should be named after._

_Eugene "Flash" Thompson-While not sharing similar interests, it seemed almost natural that MJ and Flash would gravitate towards each other due to their popularity. Despite many assuming they would end up together due to their popularity, the two have a strong platonic bond that they are happy with._

_Harry Osborn-MJ and Harry had met due to knowing the same people, but they only really became friends at Harry's last birthday party. Invited only due to association, she noticed his sadness that his father Norman has not even bothered to call while he was working and did her best to cheer him up. He appreciated the effort and the two have since developed a strong friendship where the two are more honest with each other than anyone else they know, despite not knowing each other for that long._

_Liz Allen-Both popular and charismatic, many were surprised to not see MJ and Liz see each other as rivals. Instead they bonded over their similarities and MJ has become a common visitor at her house, where she has befriended Liz's parents and older brother Mark._

_Ned Leeds-A member of Midtown High's news club with dreams of working at the Daily Bugle with the legendary J Jonah Jameson. Him and MJ became fast friends when he asked to interview her in regards to her opinions on the school, the two finding common ground in other subjects. His life goal in reporting has also piqued MJ's interest about a possible role in journalism, and she has sometimes helped him by being a temporary photographer._

_Ganke Lee-Son of famous reporter Ned Lee of the Daily Bugle, Ganke sadly doesn't share his father's passion. However what he does have is impressive computer skill mixed with a love for all things related to Star Wars, with Ganke befriending MJ when the latter had some difficulty with her computer, the two becoming friends through their shared love of the original Star Wars EU which MJ has never talked to any of her friends about before._

_Hobart "Hobie" Brown-A very intelligent, though somewhat angry kid which could lead him down an interesting path. MJ met Hobie on his first day, when the teacher assigned the class to work in pairs. The two quickly bonded over a shared love of rock music and MJ was impressed by some of Hobie's imaginative idea, and have since been strong friends._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter and the next few chapters are just to establish MJ's relationship with other characters, and it will be pretty formulaic. But once she has her powers that is when things start to get interesting. Sorry that there isn't a bigger selection of friends but I'm trying to think of who could provide decent story potential. I probably won't make this a big idea and might instead show MJ's adventures as separate stories which you can vote on, so I'm sort of trying to think who could work further down the road.
> 
> 27/05/20: The time for voting has ended. I had to flick a coin to decide this, so MJ's best friend is Hobie Brown.


	3. Chapter 3

"What's wrong with you Hobie?" MJ asked her friend, who like always looked like he's been told really bad news or like someone stole something from him.

"Nothing, I just didn't want to come on this trip." Hobie told her with a little reluctance. "But my dad wanted me to, and couldn't exactly say no."

"You mean you didn't come on this trip for the pleasure of my company?" MJ responded with over the top fake outrage. "I have never been more hurt like this by anyone in my whole life."

"Very funny." Hobie told her sarcastically, though MJ caught a glimpse of a smile before his frown returned. "It's just that my dad wants me to have the same interests in him. That's why he wants me to go on this trip, to see where he works and all the cool stuff he does. I like science alright, but I prefer machines and engineering."

"I'm sorry. But I'm sure if you and your dad just talked about how you were feeling he would understand." MJ told him kindly, though instantly regretting it when Hobie looked at her in surprise.

"Are you joking? You've met my dad, does he strike you as one for long emotional talks with tears and hugs?" Hobie asked, and after thinking about MJ reluctantly nodded even though she adding necessary agree. Yes Abe Brown might not be that sort of person, but she imagined it would do Hobie's relationship with him a ton of good.

"Besides it's not just him. I had to sit next to you know who in the bus." Hobie said as he gestured to the person who caused him such problems.

_Peter Parker-When her aunt took her in she tried to get along with her neighbours, but when she met Peter she found that impossible. Never before has she met someone so filled with resentment that he interpreted everything as a personal attack on him. This has made him almost like a bully himself in the way he speaks to people, even when they have done nothing wrong._

_Harry Osborn-There are many stories about the lonely rich kid, who are neglected at home and just need a hug. Harry is not one of those people and MJ feels pretty confident in saying that he is perhaps the most obnoxious person she has ever met._

_Liz Allen-Mary Jane and Liz have more similarities than differences. Both are popular, charming girls with plenty of confidence. The sole difference is that Liz is utterly convinced she's the greatest person to ever live, and thus fulfills every mean girl stereotype._

_Eugene "Flash" Thompson-If there was one thing MJ knew for certain, it was that Flash was personified every stereotype about bullies. The worst part that because they are in similar crowds, she is expected to put up with him and pretend to enjoy his company._

_Aaron Davis-Smart and driven, him and Hobie were once good friends. However Aaron's tendency for trouble pushed Hobie into breaking off their friendship not long after meeting MJ. Now Aaron seems to think MJ stole his friend, and often does whatever he can to make her life difficult while trying to prove to Hobos that she is just like Liz Allen and Flash Thompson._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So obviously this decision is to decide on who MJ's rival in this idea or at least the character they have the most antagonistic relationship with at school. Just going to be clear, not every decision in this will have an impact later as it will largely depend on what you vote to happen next and this idea will end once MJ is a superhero, and I'll be doing sequel ideas to this later that explore her life as a superhero. So while these first few chapters might be tedious, please try to stick with it. Anyway there was meant to be a bigger list of characters for this, particularly younger versions of traditional Spider-Man villains, but I quickly found that most of them fell into the same character type as an antagonistic Peter so I cut them out.
> 
> 09/06/20: So because there were only two reviews I had to flip a coin, and so MJ's rival is Peter Parker.


End file.
